The disclosures herein relate generally to computers and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for deterring the theft of a computer.
With desktop and portable computers becoming more powerful, they are increasingly running more complex and critical tasks. These tasks often include archiving, computing and analyzing confidential and proprietary information. In the case of portable personal computers, the portability of these types of computers further adds to their utility by allowing the user to readily transport the computer to different locations.
Computers of all types are subject to theft. Protecting computers is essential due to the expense associated with replacing them. Equally important, if not more important, is the need to protect any confidential information stored on the computer. Due to their portability, portable personal computers are particularly susceptible to theft. A study conducted by Rand Corporation in March of 1999 claims that US corporations lose more than $4 billion a year in electronic thefts. Personal computers make up a considerable portion of this stolen electronic equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,738 discloses a security device for a portable computer having a display that can be locked in the closed position to prevent the computer from being removed from a given location. The security device includes a blade member that can freely pass through a gap between a display and a keyboard of the portable computer. Attached to one end of the blade member is a blocking member which is larger than the gap. The other end of the blade member is attached or otherwise fastened to a fixed object. The blocking member is placed adjacent the display screen prior to closing and locking the display to deter unauthorized transport of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,878 discloses an apparatus which provides a deterrent against the theft of equipment such as a personal computer. The equipment must have an external wall provided with a specially designed, approximately rectangular slot having preselected dimensions. An attachment mechanism includes a housing for a spindle, a shaft extending outwardly from the housing, and a crossmember at the end of the shaft. An abutment mechanism also extends from the housing and is located on opposite sides of the shaft intermediate the housing and the crossmember. The crossmember is aligned with the abutment mechanism so that the crossmember can be inserted through the slot with the shaft and the abutment mechanism occupying the slot. The spindle is then rotated 90xc2x0 to misalign the crossmember with the slot, thereby attaching the attachment mechanism rigidly to the external wall. A cable is secured to the housing and to an immovable object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,269 discloses an anti-theft system for electronic devices with conventional data port connectors. The system includes a single sensor or a plurality of interconnected sensors. Each sensor includes a housing and a pair of interconnected conventional data connectors for being connected to the data port connectors of the electronic device. Switching means associated with each data connector and alarm circuitry are provided. When the system is in the active state, an alarm sounds if any of the data connectors are disconnected from the electronic device or if the interconnect between two connectors is otherwise breached.
Presently, most personal computers include a rectangular-shaped lock hole that allows a theft deterrent device to be attached. The lock hole provided in many brands of computers is configured to receive a standardized lock such as a Kensington-type lock. Kensington-type locks have a retention member including a generally rectangular-shaped cross bar for engaging the lock hole of the computer to secure the theft deterrent device to the computer. A typical theft deterrent device includes a lock for being attached to the lock hole and a cable attached to the lock for being secured to a remote article that is immovable or difficult to move.
The attachment of a conventional theft deterrent device does well at preventing theft by the xe2x80x98opportunist-typexe2x80x99 of thief. Most of these types of thieves are not equipped with the required tools to readily defeat a conventional theft deterrent device. However, a more determined and prepared thief can easily cut the cable of a conventional theft deterrent device, allowing the computer to be removed from the premises.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for initiating a security measure by a detection apparatus mounted within an electronic device when an unauthorized detachment of a security apparatus from the electronic device is detected.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a security apparatus for physically securing the computer to a substantially immovable object and for enabling a detection apparatus to initiate a security measure if the security apparatus is removed from the computer without authorization or if a continuity detection element of the security apparatus is severed. To this end, an apparatus for deterring theft of an electronic device includes a lock having a housing and a retention member movably mounted in the housing for being moved between a locked position and an unlocked position with respect to the housing. An elongated retaining member is attached at a first end to the lock. The retaining member includes an anchoring member attached to a second end thereof. A plurality of contacts are attached to the lock. A first one of the contacts is electrically isolated from a second one of the contacts. A continuity detection element is attached between the first and the second ends of the retaining member for detecting a discontinuity between the first and the second ends of the retaining member. The continuity detection element is electrically connected to the first and the second contacts.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the security apparatus enables the electronic device to initiate a security measure when unauthorized removal or severing of the retaining member is detected by the continuity detection apparatus.